Breakup And Makeups
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil broke up with Dan because he thinks Dan could do so much better than him. A few months afterwards, on their four year anniversary, Phil realizes what a big mistake he's made and wants Dan back. They finally talk things out when Phil discovers Dan drinking.


Phil sighed as he sat on the couch in the lounge, staring at the clock.

Today was _supposed_ to be the four year anniversary of Dan and Phil's relationship, they've practically been together ever since they became best friends, and they were practically inseparable. Or, that's what everyone thought. It wasn't until a few months ago when they broke up with each other. Everything had just gotten too much for them; the stress of making youtube videos, dealing with the BBC. They used to see each other everyday, and now Dan stayed locked up in his bedroom, and kept far away from Phil. Phil was the one broke it off, after he and Dan had gotten into a huge argument with each other that ended with tears and broken glass on the floor. Now Phil was regretting ever leaving Dan in the first place.

Part of him knew the real reason was because he knew that Dan could do so much better than him, and he knew that Dan did deserve someone better. Phil told Dan that too, and he regretted it. He wished he'd never told Dan anything in the first place.

And the worst part was, that nobody had known that they had broken up; not their friends or family. They hadn't even told their viewers that they were together even, which was also part of the reason why they had broken up. The 'Phan' shippers put so much strain on their relationship and it just got too much for them, especially for Dan. Dan hated hiding but he also didn't want to have to tell their viewers, even though Phil wanted to.

Phil missed Dan, he missed him so much. They wouldn't see each other unless they absolutely had to, which was really only for when they needed to do things for the BBC and the radio show that they did every single Sunday. Even then, things were awkward between them and people were starting to know that something was up. Some tried to ask what was going on between them, but Dan and Phil were quick to ignore them.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning now, and the only thing that was on Phil's mind was Dan. Phil knew that he should walk into Dan's bedroom and apologize to him, but he didn't know where to start. A lot had happened between them the past five months.

Phil almost jumped out of his skin as soon as she heard banging coming from the kitchen. He stood up and he immediately went towards the kitchen. He looked up and was surprised when he saw Dan, holding a glass and was looking through the cabinets, clearly searching for something. "Dan?" Phil asked quietly, not being able to take his eyes away from him. "What are you doing?" Though he knew he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Fuck off," Dan hissed. He walked over to the fridge and then he pulled out two cans of beers. "Why do you care anyway?" He mumbled as he shut the fridge. He shoved passed Phil and then he walked out of the kitchen, went back to his bedroom, slamming his door shut.

Dan was drinking, which is something that Dan never did unless they went out with friends.

"Damnit," Phil mumbled before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

After 15 minutes of debating, Phil finally went to Dan's bedroom. The door was shut but it was unlocked, surprisingly. "Here we go-" Phil took a deep breath before he turned the knob and he finally opened the door, and walked into Dan's bedroom. Phil looked over and frowned when he saw Dan was pouring a can of beer into a glass. "Dan."

Dan immediately looked over when he heard Phil's voice. "Get out!" He yelled.

"Are you drunk?" Phil asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

"I said _get out_!" Dan yelled, a little louder, this time.

"No," Phil said, shaking his head. "I'm not going to get out, Dan."

"Fine," Dan snapped. He grabbed the glass and sat back on his bed. "Stay all you want, but I'm not saying anything to you. It's not like you care anyways." He took another drink.

"Stop saying that!" Phil yelled. He walked over to Dan's bed. "You know that I care-"

"Oh really? If you cared so much, we wouldn't be here right now!" Dan yelled.

"Give me that-" Phil tried to grab the glass from Dan but Dan pulled his hand back.

"Gonna have to try harder than that," Dan whispered, before drinking again.

"Dan, stop it-" Phil finally grabbed the drink from Dan and sat it down on the bedside table, far enough to where couldn't touch it again. "Can we please talk?" Phil asked calmly.

"No, just go away!" Dan screamed as he tried to push Phil away.

Phil looked down at Dan and frowned when he saw the tears in his eyes. "Dan, stop for a God damn minute, please," He begged. He grabbed Dan's arms and then he pinned him down on the bed. "You can't just drink away your life like this, Dan. It's not okay."

A few tears fell out of Dan's eyes as he stared at Phil, not even bothering to get ouf of his grip anymore. "It's the only thing that'll take away the pain," He whispered.

"Dan, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this," Phil said.

"What did you think would happen?" Dan asked, his eyes watering again.

"I didn't think this would happen," Phil admitted. He sighed.

"Why did you break up with me? D-Did I do something wr-wrong?" Dan asked, chocking a bit.

Phil quickly shook his head. "No! It was not you, I swear on my life. Sometimes I just felt like... I wasn't good enough for you and that you deserved someone better," He whispered.

"Why the fuck would you think something like that?" Dan asked, a little angered.

Phil sighed. "I don't know. I've just- I've been thinking about you all day and I hate what I did to you, you didn't deserve it at all. I know it's probably too late to say I'm sorry but-"

"I just wish you would have come to me sooner," Dan whispered.

Phil's eyes immediately lit up. "Wh-What are you saying?" He asked hopefully.

"Obviously I'm still incredibly upset with how we ended and everything but... Oh my God, I miss you Phil, I miss you so fucking much. I hate being locked up in this room with nobody to talk to or cuddle with. I've just been so afraid to say anything to you," Dan admitted.

"Will you give me another chance?" Phil asked nervously.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Of course I will give you another chance. I love you, and I'll always give you another chance no matter how many times you fuck up," He said.

"Gee, thanks Dan," Phil said. He chuckled and shook his head. "Can I kiss you?"

"Fuck yes," Dan whispered. "It's been five months since we've kissed."

"Five months is too long," Phil said before he leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan, and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing each other. Phil finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled as he looked down at Dan. "I'll never make the mistake of breaking up with you. God, I can't believe what an idiot I was." He whispered.

"Good. Now, can you get off of me?" Dan asked.

"Only if you promise not to drink anymore," Phil said sternly.

Dan rolled his eyes. "I promise I won't drink anymore. I didn't drink that much anywas," He said.

"I suppose not, seeing as you're talking without slurring your words," Phil said, nodding. He finally let go of Dan and then he slid off of Dan, and watched as Dan sat up. Once Dan was up in sitting position, he wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. "Oh-" Phil smiled and he immediately hugged Dan back. "I love you." Phil whispered, holding onto Dan.

"I love you too," Dan whispered, closing his eyes as he snuggled into Phil.

And just like that, things were back to normal between Dan and Phil, how it should be.


End file.
